Manual of Style
The Battle World Wiki could use as many editors as possible. However, in order to keep the Wiki consistent, usable and to keep it from becoming a mess, there are a few guidelines to follow when you are writing or editing an article. __INDEX__ 1. Consistence All articles, if containing only one picture, should have the picture on the right hand side. The only time anything other than "normal text" should be used is when "Heading 1" or "Code/preformatted" text is desired. Also, the article should be consistent in its own formatting; alignment, text size, ect, should remain the same throughout the article. Suggested, but not required guidelines are: *Align Left *No bold, if possible *No increased indent *No italics *No more than 5 images per page, excepting those in the "stories " category. 2. Language/writing style Avoid overuse of technical terms, and avoid "techno-babble." If it is not easily understandable, it does not need to be included. Articles should be to the point, not overly flowery. However, excepting the "stories" category, avoid terms like "awesome," "like," "super," and "cool." Do not over-clutter articles; if something could be put on another page without taking from the meaning of the current page, add another page. Avoid overly long paragraphs; essays are not what this Wiki is about, rather, to-the-point articles. What should be included in articles? For Kaiju and Robots , a picture is greatly desired, along with a list of their abilities. Weaknesses also should be described, along with any monumental deeds accomplished in either Battle World, Battle World Remastered or Tintin in Tokyo. A trivia section is an ideal place for this. No background stories are needed, unless, as is the case with Optimus Prime, the character is deceased. For human characters, such as Tintin, few things are needed. Pictures are recommended, but optional. Some background story is suggested, as well as (a.) the stories they appear in, (b.) Roles in the Story and (c.) their fate. Aliens should be handled similarly. Check your spelling and grammar. Do not use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you are not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you are not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use an Internet browser like Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome, which has spell-checking built in. Do not "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you are 100% sure that something should be changed and do not think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages or the forum. Never abbreviate the names of characters, places, or anything. Wherever possible, use the full name of a character the first time they are mentioned. Templates Templates are very useful, however, they should be used with care. {{Template:Stub} Stub is the most frequently used template, use it on articles that need more meat. _INDEX_ Index is used for adding an index to the beginning of an article. Other templates need not be brought up. Category:Guides Category:Wiki managment